harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Myślodsiewnia
Myślodsiewnia (ang. Pensieve) — magiczne narzędzie służące do przechowywania oraz przeglądania wspomnień, a także sortowania i badania myśli oraz pomysłów. Myślodsiewnie były bardzo rzadkie, co spowodowane było ich wielką magiczną mocą i możliwościami. Były chronione potężnymi i złożonymi urokami. Wygląd mały|Myślodsiewnia na Pottermore Myślodsiewnie były szerokimi i płytkimi naczyniami stworzonymi z metalu lub kamienia. Często były zdobione i wykładane drogimi kamieniami. Na ich ścianach zazwyczaj widniały runy. Naczynia najczęściej wypełnione były myślami i wspomnieniami, które występowały w srebrno-białym kolorze. Wtedy emanowałyone srebrzystą poświatą. Oglądanie wspomnień Umieszczanie wspomnień w Myślodsiewni mały|Albus Dumbledore wydobywający wspomnienie ze swojego umysłu Istniało zaklęcie niewerbalne, dzięki któremu można było wydobyć wspomnienie z umysłu. Czarodziej przykładał wtedy swoją różdżkę powyżej skroni. Na jej końcu pojawiało się wspomnienie w postaci srebrnoszarej nici, przypominającej gaz (człowiek zdolny był oddać wspomnienie także w inny sposób, wyciekało ono wtedy z jego ust, uszu i oczu, jednak nie wiadomo, na jakiej zasadzie się to działo). Można je było w takiej postaci umieścić w naczyniu (buteleczce, fiolce) lub bezpośrednio w Myślodsiewni. Wspomnienia analogicznie można usunąć z Myślodsiewni i umieścić ponownie w głowie. Przeżywanie wspomnień Aby móc dostać się do swoich wspomnień, powierzchnia substancji unoszącej się w Myślodsiewni musiała zostać naruszona. Naczynie wsysało wtedy czarodzieja, który ją dotknął. mały|[[Harry Potter ogląda swoich rodziców w Myślodsiewni]] Myślodsiewnia była zaczarowana, aby dało się ponownie przeżyć dane wspomnienie. Każdy detal przechowywany w podświadomości właściciela retrospekcji był dokładnie odwzorowywany. Dzięki temu we wspomnieniu można było dostrzec dotąd niezauważone rzeczy, momenty. Człowiek we wspomnieniach Człowiek w Myślodsiewni był jedynie obserwatorem, nie miał możliwości ingerowania w przeszłość. Choć jego ciało nie było przezroczyste, przenikały przez niego obiekty i osoby ze wspomnienia, a on sam pozostawał niezauważony. W Myślodsiewni była możliwa jedynie interakcja między dwoma czarodziejami oglądającymi wspomnienie. Badanie myśli Zdolność badania oraz sortowania myśli i pomysłów była bardzo trudną umiejętnością. Wiadomo, że posiadał ją Albus Dumbledore. W 1994 roku w Myślodsiewni pojawiła się twarz Pottera, która po chwili zamieniła się w twarz Snape’a – w ten sposób dyrektor przypominał sobie o powiązaniu między dwoma czarodziejami (Snape kochał matkę Harry’ego i zobowiązał się go chronić). W ten sam sposób Dumbledore przypomniał sobie o Bercie Jorkins, której postać pojawiła się nad Myślodsiewnią i zaczęła przemawiać. Użytkownicy mały Myślodsiewni używali jedynie najbardziej zaawansowani czarodzieje i czarownice, ponieważ większość społeczności bała się tego narzędzia. Z reguły nie używały jej osoby, które wstydziły się swojej przeszłości lub nie chciały jej „publikować”. Niewygodna lub niebezpieczna mogła być sytuacja, gdy ktoś włamał się do cudzej Myślodsiewni. Po śmierci właściciela Myślodsiewnia tradycyjnie była chowana z nim w grobie, ponieważ była uważana za bardzo osobisty przedmiot. Jedynymi znanymi czarodziejami, którzy umieszczali swoje myśli w naczyniu byli dyrektorzy Hogwartu, między innymi Albus Dumbledore. Związki z literaturą W opowieści „Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu”, zawartej w Baśniach Barda Beedle’a, wędrujące do Fontanny w towarzystwie Barona Pechowca czarownice Amata, Asza i Altheda napotykają na swojej drodze zagadki, które muszą rozwiązać, aby móc dotrzeć do celu. Jedna z nich brzmi: „Zapłać mi skarbem swojej przeszłości”, a rozwiązując ją, czarownica Amata za pomocą różdżki wydobyła z głowy wszystkie wspomnienia szczęśliwych chwil spędzonych z ukochanym mężczyzną i wrzuciła je do strumienia. Podobieństwo pomiędzy zachowaniem Amaty i sposobem korzystania z Myślodsiewni jest oczywiste, w obu przypadkach za pomocą różdżki wydobyto z głowy czarodzieja wspomnienia i w obu przypadkach można je czasowo traktować, jak przedmioty materialne – umieścić w Myślodsiewni lub nawet wyrzucić. Być może ta powszechnie znana opowieść zainspirowała twórców pierwszych Myślodsiewni, którym później nadano kształt przypominający nieckę lub płytki basen, w jakich zwykle gromadzi się woda wypływająca z fontann. Etymologia * Polska nazwa myślodsiewnia pochodzi od słów odsiewanie i myśli. * Angielska nazwa pensieve pochodzi głównie od słowa pensive (ang. zamyślony), ale także od pun (ang. gra słowna, kalambur, zagadka) i sieve (ang. sito). Możliwe jest też powiązanie ze słowem penso (łac. rozważać, rozmyślać). Zobacz też * Myślodsiewnia Hogwartu Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) '' * ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) '' * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Pottermore Kategoria:Magiczne przedmioty de:Denkarium en:Pensieve es:Pensadero fi:Ajatuseula fr:Pensine pt-br:Penseira ru:Омут памяти